1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for producing wave windings for electrical machines, especially for a stator of a three-phase generator.
2. Prior Art
The invention is based on a method and a device for producing wave windings for electric machines according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,787. In that instance, the winding for each phase of a three-phase generator is first wound onto a drum or a polygon with the necessary number of windings and is then deformed into a star shape. After this, the winding is folded into two halves so that the two halves are disposed next to one another. Then the two halves are pivoted in such a way that the gaps of the star-shaped loops or waves of one winding half have a loop of the other winding half disposed in them. The wave winding of the one phase that is prepared in this manner is then inserted axially in a known manner into the slots of a stator lamination packet. In the same manner, the winding of the second and third phase of the three-phase generator are then successively preformed, divided, pivoted in relation to each other so that they are offset from one another, and inserted into the stator lamination packet.
The division of each phase winding into two parts and the pivoting in relation to one another is relatively costly in this method and can be produced by means of commercially available robots for a large-scale mass production only with a multitude of malfunction-prone manufacturing steps.
The automatic large-scale mass production of two-part wave windings with waves of that are offset from one another should be simplified and improved with the current embodiment.